Historia entre la nieve
by KuroDerpy
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot de Noru y su hija Anky, eventos antes de Joya Invernal


_**Un pequeño one-shot que me rondaba la cabeza y tenía que escribirlo, no es la gran cosa pero es algo diferente a lo que hago, este muestra un poco más de la ternura que a veces tengo sepultada xD**_

* * *

La Zona Helada era un lugar por demás frio, con un invierno perpetuo donde la nieve es parte de la vida cotidiana. En el centro de este helado reino se encontraba el castillo de cristal, donde viven y reinan la máxima autoridad del reino de hielo.

Denmaku el rey vikingo, quien dejo su vida de caza recompensas para estar con la pony que le robo (y golpeo) su corazón. Noruu-e la reina helada la unicornio más fría y testaruda que haya pisado la tierra y sin embargo logro derretir su corazón. Ambos reyes tienen una gran debilidad, su hija Nankyoku la princesa y heredera al trono de hielo.

Esta es una más de las tantas historias que tuvieron que vivir como padres, ambos con cero experiencia para eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0

La estrellas habían llegado adornando otra noche en la Zona Helada, pero el castillo de hielo lejos de estar en calma, era llenado de la algarabía de una potrilla que parecía que su energía jamás tenia fin.

La princesa Nankyoku corría por todo el lugar alegando que no quería irse a dormir, lo más curioso del asunto era que iba siendo perseguida por su padre y al menos una desena de guardias. Ninguno de los corceles había podido atraparla, la potrilla de algún modo se las ingeniaba para zafarse de las pesuñas de todos ellos.

Cuando la pequeña entro en la sala del trono Den tuvo que frenar abruptamente, detrás de él impactaron los guardias provocando una carambola de sementales.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos están haciendo bola de inútiles?-

Den y los guardias levantaron la vista encontrándose con la imponente reina, esta los veía severamente con sus ojos vacios, entre sus patas se encontraba la potrilla abrazada de su madre.

-Te dije hace una hora que llevaras a tu hija a dormir…-

-Sí, lo sé querida…estaba en eso pero…me descuide un segundo y….Anky se acabo el frasco de galletas…-

Noru entrecerró los ojos, tanto Den como los guardias se encogieron temblando esperando el regaño. Sin embargo nada paso, el rey abrió los ojos un poco temeroso y solo vio como su esposa salía de la sala del trono cargando a su hija con su magia.

-Creo que esta vez nos salvamos su majestad- se atrevió a comentar uno de los guardias

-Chicos…hagan su testamento….cuando no nos regaña …significa que el castigo es peor…-

Mientras tanto Noru llevaba a Anky a su habitación.

-Mamaaaaaaaá! No quiero dormir! Quiero jugar…es divertido jugar con papá…-

-Tu padre es un idiota…y ya es tu hora de dormir, no quiero más discusión..-

-Oooh mamá nooo…buuuu!..- la potrilla puso su cara de puchero, claro que en Noru no causaba efecto o al menos eso intentaba demostrar.

Después de un rato la fría monarca arropo a su hija entre las sabanas de su enorme cama, le dio un conejo rosa de peluche, al final beso su frente para darle las buenas noches, cuando Noru estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación una dulce voz la detuvo.

-Mami….no quiero dormir….¿me cuentas una historia?..-

Noru hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derretirse con la ternura de su pequeña, se volteo a verla y suspiro para calmarse. Camino de nuevo hasta la cama de Anky y se sentó en el borde.

-Pero te vas a dormir después de eso ¿De acuerdo?-

-Siiii!- la cara de la potra se ilumino mientras abrazaba su conejito rosa. Noru tuvo que voltearse un momento para no tener un ataque de diabetes por la ternura de su hija.

-Bien…mejor empecemos con esto…- Noru puso su mejor cara de cuenta cuentos, la cual no era muy buena pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo –Había una vez en un bosque encantado…-

-NOOOOOOO!- la interrumpió abruptamente la pequeña princesa

-¿Qué pasa hija?...¿pensé que querías un soso cuento?...-

-Dije que quería una historia….no un cuento…- la pequeña inflo sus mejilla en puchero

-¿Qué clase de historia?...- Noru trataba de seguir calmada pero era obvio que no sabía nada de ser madre

-Papá me conto de abuelito….-

La reina sintió un ardor en el estomago, ya sabía por dónde iba la petición de su hija, ella quería saber sobre sus abuelos, los que habían sido sus padres.

-Anky hija…no creo que yo….-

La pequeña potra se sentó en la cama viendo a su madre aun abrazando al conejito –Papá me conto que abuelito era muy fuerte y que a pesar de que papá era muy travieso abuelito siempre terminaba jugando con el…- de repente Anky siente como alguien la envuelve entre sus patas.

Noru abrazaba a su hija con fuerza y ocultaba su mirar tras su crin –Eres mi sol, mi joya y por eso te contare….de tu abuela…-

-¿Abuelita?...-

-Si hija…tu abuelita, la pony mas hermosa que piso esta tierra y la dejo injustamente…-

La reina sentó a su hija en su regazo mientras la veía a los ojos, sentía que los brillantes ojos azules de su pequeña podían iluminar la noche más oscura.

-Ella se llamaba Honey Darling, era una gitana…pero no era común, no era morena…era tan blanca como la nieve de este helado lugar-

-Me dicen que mis ojos son de papá….pero que soy tan linda como tu mamá…¿tú eras igual?..-

-(suspiro) Si mi pequeña…me parezco a tu abuela….pero no tanto como yo quisiera…-

-¿Te pareces mas a abuelito?...-

Noru sintió que le daba un tick en el ojo, pero no era culpa de su hija, ella no tenía que saber nada de ese horrible ser que fue quien la engendro

-No mi pequeña...yo no tuve padre…-

Anky era pequeña pero no tonta, vio el disgusto en la cara de su madre, quiso preguntar mejor otra cosa

-Cuéntame como eras de niña mami…-

-Veamos…espero no haber bloqueado muchos recuerdos…-

***Flash back***

_Una muy joven Noru corría dejando sus pequeñas patitas en la nieve, tras de ella tranquila y sonrientemente iba una pony terrestre blanca de crin dorada y ojos cafés, su cutie mark era una constelación de estrellas. _

_-Solecito…no tan deprisa o puedes hundirte en la nieve..-_

_-Mami! Si no nos damos prisa nos perderemos la lluvia de estrellas!-_

_Honey solo podía reírse ente la hiperactividad de su hija, después de un rato llegaron al mirador donde otras familias ya se habían reunido. La yegua puso una manta en el suelo para que ella y su hija pudieran recostarse, Noru se puso sobre el lomo de su madre viendo al cielo._

_-Mami! Ya comenzó mira! Mira!- _

_La potra color celeste apuntaba al cielo, el cual era adornado por las estrellas fugases._

_-La princesa Luna nos ha dado un magnífico espectáculo ¿verdad Noru?-_

_-Mami, mami pide un deseo!-_

_La potra arrugo su nariz y cerró los ojos repitiendo varias veces algo en susurros. Honey solo sonreía dulcemente mientras veía a su hija de reojo, cuando se aseguro que Noru no la veía hábilmente saco de su alforja un conejito rosa de felpa que dejo delante de la unicornio._

_Noru un rato después abrió los ojos lentamente y vio delante de ella el peluche._

_-Mamá! Mira mi deseo se cumplió!- miro al cielo abrazando al conejito –Gracias estrellas!-_

_Honey rio ante la ternura de su hija._

***Fin Flashback***

-….tiempo después supe que ella misma lo hizo pero no le dije nada porque….- Noru se dio cuenta de que Anky ya estaba profundamente dormida abrazando a más no poder el conejito de felpa, se asomo la pequeña sonrisa de la reina mientras acomodaba a su hija entre las sabanas.

-Duerme bien mi solecito…- le dio un beso en la frente –Ahora mi único recuerdo te pertenece a ti…-

Noru salió con cuidado de la habitación, cuando se dio media vuelta se topo con la enorme sonrisa de su esposo.

-Increíble lo que nuestra princesita logro….ni a mí me cuentas de tu madre…-

-Cállate idiota!- la reina se había sonrojado mucho –Tu aun estas en problemas por darle galletas a tu hija tan tarde!-

-JAJAJA! Si mi amada…mía culpa…..¿no crees que merezco mi castigo?- El rey tomo a su reina por la cintura y la inclino para besarla de modo sugerente. Noru lo vio con una ceja alzada y simplemente le empujo la cara.

-Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte bobo…- le sonrió disimuladamente.

Ambos reyes fueron hacia sus aposentos, seguros de que su hija les haría vivir una nueva aventura al día siguiente.

* * *

**_Si les gusto un poco no olviden dejar review, espero traer pronto los nuevos capítulos de mis demás fics_**


End file.
